The Conduit Wars
by Thunder Tyant 77
Summary: What if the RFI didn't kill the Conduits, but just activated there powers! Now the Government is looking to the savior of New Marias for help! Now the world is faced with There first Conduit war! And maybe there'll be some romance here and there, but you never know! OCs are accepted.
1. Back from the dead

Yo! I'm here to add some more fanfics in this fandom, because I played both games and saw there were barley any fanfics here! And I a friend of mine dared me to write this so here it is the first chapter of TCW The Conduit Wars!

Disclaim: I own nothing infamous I only own my OCs in this story

* * *

Somehow, someway, he did it.

He killed the beast, without the RFI -Ray Field Inhibitor-, at all! But there was still the plague… Cole had to make his choice once more, use the RFI and cure the plague, and kill all conduits, or, do nothing and let everyone die. He looked to his left seeing the NSA agent turned conduit, Lucy Kuo, beaten and battered from their fight, and to his right was the local demon, like him, Nix, looking at him with a rare look of worry, the napalm user knew what he was thinking.

"Cole, after all that, beating the beast, you're still going to use the RFI?" the cryokinesis user asked, she was scared, Cole could tell.

Cole looked at Zeke, his best friend through all the hell he'd been through, coughing on his knees. That tore it for Cole. The demon of Empire city pulled out the RFI and looked at Zeke. He smiled sadly, "Half as long..."

Zeke choked back a sob, along with a cough, "t-twice as bright. Brother."

"Wait! Cole-Baby why don't we think about this, yeah?"

"No, Nix. I can't let everyone die," he was so scared. Scared of death. Scared it wouldn't work. Hell, he was scared for being scared. He pulled out the RFI and started it up, the buzzing sound, indicating its activation, the RFI exploded in a brilliant flash of white and Cole blacked out.

===- Unknown location - 19 Hours Later

It was dark. No, pitch black was more like it. Cole realized he was lying down, so he put his hand on the top of whatever he was in and pushed.

===- Zeke's boat – 2 minuets earlier

Zeke was sitting next to his brother's coffin. God it hurt. For some reason Kuo and Nix survived the RFI, but Cole, Cole wasn't as lucky. Hell the plague was even cured! Kuo cried her eyes out when she woke up and heard the news, Nix, oh god, she went batshit and stormed off swearing to kill something.

The man sighed, "Cole you're the best bro a man could ever ask for…" Not three seconds later Zeke thought he saw saw the top of the coffin move, but he told himself it was his mind playing tricks.

Until it moved again.

Zeke pulled the top off faster then an expert drinker can open a beer.

Cole saw his trusty best friend/brother after his eyes adjusted to the light; he pulled the man into a brotherly hug, which ended in a few seconds because it was a little awkward, Cole was sitting up in a coffin, and Zeke was bent over. (AN: there are too many jokes I would love to make right now but all of them are crappy)

"I thought you were dead brother!" the fatter man cried rather loudly.

"I thought I was too," Cole admitted standing up. "So, where are we off to now?"

Zeke blinked, he was going to empire city to bury Cole next to Trish then leave, go where the wind took him, but now he didn't have to. "Driver! Turn around, we're going back to New Marais!"

Cole smirked, then thought about Kuo and Nix. Horror crossed his face. Zeke saw his expression and soon got to the same page, "Kuo is going to kill you. Ya know that right?" he stated obviously.

"Yeah I know." The electric man ran a hand through to the back of his head; looking towards the sunset he saw the town, which he was the savior of. He had only one thought before going inside the boat to eat was…

'_Kuo…'_

===- New Marais – same time

Kuo and Nix were at Zeke's 'house' on top of a roof in New Marias, sulking in the thought of their lost leader. Kuo, usually being the rational one was crying a fountain of sadness and grief into her cold hands, while Nix was trying to console her fellow conduit.

"Why Nix? Why does it hurt so much? I have lost dozens of people in my life; but losing Cole hurts me more than anything! So why!" the former NSA agent started rambling. Nix shushed her with a hug, and though Kuo's powers are uncontrollably freezing everything she touches Nix's power cancels both the heat and cold.

"My Momma once told me that losin' somethin' ya love hurts the most." At that Kuo looked at Nix questioningly.

Then she put it together, from the moment she met Cole she liked his ambition to stop the beast, then when he saved her from Bertrand and the Vermak 88 escaped she developed a great admiration to him, and nothing more, or so she thought, then whenever he pick her plans instead of Nix's her heart skipped a beat, she was livid when he choose Nix's plan to kill the beast, and when he faced her in battle she couldn't go all out for some unknown reason, then it hit her like one of Cole's bolts; she loves the savior of New Marais, she loves the demon of empire city, she loves Cole McGrath. She gasped at the revelation.

"I… love… Cole…" Kuo confirmed to herself out loud.

"FINALLY! Me an' Zeke saw ya liked Cole, but ya would neva admit it!" Nix shouted happily, while throwing her napalm grenades into the air making fireworks.

"Okay… but Cole's dead." Kuo stated to the New Marias native, making her stop her celebrating.

"Right I forgot bout' that. Yer phone's ringin' Kuo." Said Conduit looked at her phone and saw it was Zeke calling. Kuo put the phone on speaker "Zeke?"

"Nope…" came a voice through the speaker.

* * *

yeah... I know I made Kuo realize her feelings WAY too fast but i got a plan for it. so don't worry! please R&R I take any advice, OCs welcome also, but please no flames.

ThunderTyrant77 out, PEACE!

OC form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nickname(s):

Alias(es):

Birth Date:

Occupation:

Rank: (Guardian, Champion, Hero [Good Karma] or Thug, Outlaw, Infamous [Bad Karma])

Affiliation(s):

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Fear(s):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habit(s):

Flaw(s):

Talent(s):

Reputation:

Love Interest(s):

Friend(s):

Enemy(ies):

Relationship(s):

Power(s):

Birthplace:

Family:

Character Background:


	2. Breezing By!

Yo! I'm here! Sorry it took so long I've been working on my grandma's house for the past month, the house flooded, the leech field imploded, and she wanted her house repainted. Actually my family is still working on it, but that's not the point. I thank all the people that sent me OCs I will be sure to use them, but I was hoping for at least one bad guy.

* * *

DISCAILMER I own nothing infamous that's sucker punch

* * *

Last time:

"_Nope…" came a voice through the speaker_

* * *

"Who is this?" Nix all but yelled.

"The guy you'll be soon working for; if you want your three friends alive." Three? There was only Zeke, and the captain. Kuo started laughing at the unknown man, "there's only two people there! Ha-ha!"

"Well which one isn't supposed to be here? Is it the cowboy wannabe or the conduit?" Kuo stopped laughing and Nix was staring at the phone with wonder, "wait. What does the conduit look like?"

===- Zeke's boat

"Well he looks like a bike courier… WAIT! That's not the point!" A gruff voice shouted. Zeke and Cole flinched. Being tied up in chains hurt the two friends and listening to their captor didn't help their ears.

"Hey, Zeke." Cole whispered nudging his chained best friend, "Any idea's outta here?"

"Well, seeing that we're chained to metal with four machine guns pointed at our heads and balls, no, I got no plan here brother." Zeke stated sourly.

'_Damn… well there's four guys with guns, easy to beat, a weird looking dude in white, most likely a conduit from how he got the drop on us, and we're in the ocean, a good fifty miles from land. Dammit! Why did I drop out of collage!' _Cole's head thought trying to make a plan. He really should have stayed in collage. Plans were really Zeke's expertise.

They're captor was a man in a full, pure white, suit, with soft brown hair and equally brown eyes. He came out of the blue with soldiers and took the only three people on the ship down before they knew what hit them. The guy was probably a rich asshole who's now a conduit. They're captor suddenly looked at Zeke's phone, which he was using to call Kuo, in pure anger then threw it into the ocean with a scream, "That bitch!"

"What mister 'Richie Rich' couldn't get what he wanted?" a new voice said jovially, it's rich deep tone indicating a male, and everyone looked for the voice and saw no one new.

"Look up, idiots."

They all looked up to see a young looking man STANDING in mid-air, he was wearing black jeans, a blood red shirt with a dragon design printed on it, a unzipped black and red leather jacket (think of Cole's from infamous 1 but instead of the yellow it's red), a pair of fingerless gloves, and a dark green cowboy hat. He raised a gloved hand and waved, "Yo." The four armed men tried to shoot the man for him to disappear, and reappear in front of the electric man freeing him and his pseudo-brother from they're iron shackles by mysteriously slicing them clean through without touching them.

"Thanks man, but why help us?" Cole asked the man. He smiled almost crazily, "so you'll owe me the favor, Cole. But forget that let's fight!"

Zeke, being the man of action he is, tackled the closest soldier and took his gun, while knocking the man unconscious. Cole started by using his bolt stream to take down another two soldiers, and a blast of wind, which Cole realized that was the stranger that helped them power, sent the last soldier overboard. The rich conduit tried to teleport away but he couldn't because his feet were frozen to the floor of the ship.

That's when everyone looked and saw that the surrounding part of the ocean was frozen. The Teleport man looked at his now captor, and he swore he saw a demon from hell itself, because there stood a VERY pissed Kuo her hair shadowing her face except for the demonic ice blue glow from her eyes. Even Cole was freaked out a bit.

"Freeze you manipulating prick!" She angrily screamed as she froze the man inside out. The cryokenetic conduit turned to see the two mock brothers backing away in fear, the captain fainted when the stranger, who was also backing away in fear, came onto the scene. Kuo looked dangerously at the stranger/conduit, "Who're you?" She seethed in a tone that showed death was waiting for those who lie.

"Leon Server! Mam!" Leon said with a fear filled salute. "I am here to deliver a package to Cole MacGrath, Mam!" Cole looks at the guy questionably.

"What's the package?" Zeke almost laughed at this scene, the Ex-Bike courier was getting a package. Hilarious! And ironic! Though Kuo dampened the hilarity of the moment with her fury.

"This." Leon pulled a bag out; it was slightly glowing. He threw it on the ground, the bag opening to reveal at least a fifty plus blast shards and three blast cores could be seen, "I was told by a guy named Kessler to gather all this shit when the beast came, well after he gave me my powers and threatened me with a very fast death."

"All this for me? Why? And did you take any of it?" Cole rapid questioned the aerokinetic conduit.

"One, yes it is, Two, because I was told and threatened, scared the shit outta me I remember this one time- wait I'm getting sidetracked again, sorry, and three, no I got the exact amount Kessler told me to and the rest was all mine." The white haired sea green eyed man answered back in one breath. Cole started to notice that the boat was going to the New Marias port without them even knowing.

"What'd I miss?" Nix spoke, teleporting in with napalm grenades at the ready.

"Nothing 'Ms. Fire'." Leon joked.

"It's Nix, Cowboy." The napalm conduit sneered at the wind conduit.

The boat came into a nice silence that lasted a half second before Cole's screams came. Kuo grabbed him when no one was looking, now being dragged into the cabin Cole shouted for help, which no one would come to face the demon Ex-NSA agent.

Screams and freezing came from the cabin until they docked.

* * *

I know some of you are probably going "hey! Where's the whole Kuo Kicking Cole's ass?!" don't worry there's going be more next chapter! Along with some of the OCs I was sent!


	3. An Old Friend -With Bonus!-

This took way too long and I've been really pissed lately so excuse me for this… goddammitmotherfuckingsonofvabitch! Better hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own inFAMOUS or the OC Kat

* * *

_Kuo grabbed Cole when no one was looking, now being dragged into the cabin Cole shouted for help, which no one would come to face the demon Ex-NSA agent._

_Screams and freezing came from the cabin until they docked._

* * *

"Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah just _fine_… just can't feel my arms or anything from the waist down." The poor Electric man had his arms in blocks of ice and from his hip to his toes were the same. Zeke and Leon were dragging Cole while Nix was very slowly melting his feet. Kuo already disappeared in a huff, saying she wasn't s done with the saint of New Marias.

Everyone in the swampland city was surprised that there savior was alive and helped him out of his cold prison, by using flamethrowers. Let us just say that it burned. A lot.

===- 2 weeks later – Zeke's roof

Past two weeks were hell for the prime conduit; firstly Kuo hasn't returned any of his, Zeke's, or really anybody's, calls. Then apparently the swamp monsters and Vermaak 88 are still around, so Leon volunteered to take them out last week, and hasn't come back yet. Larouche has been bugging Cole to help with the rest of the militia, which Nix and Zeke jumped at the mention of the job, so Cole just sat on the couch watching Con Air on the TV. God this movie sucked, but it was better than nothing he guessed.

"Gotta beer?" said a certain aerokinetic conduit.

"Huh? Oh, yeah in the fridg- HOLY SHIT what happened to you?" Cole looked at Leon completely covered in blood frozen over, holding a pink stuff bunny, and his face resembling a tomato in color.

"Don't ask. Just. Do. Not. Ask." The white haired man snarled at Cole. Walking over to the fridge Leon grabbed one of Zeke's hard beers and he threw the bunny into a box across the rooftop.

Sitting there neither said much they kind of just watched the crappy movie. A frost came over the TV, they both looked up, a calmer, but still mad, looking Kuo sat on the upper part of the building, her eyebrow raised, "what are you two up to?" she inquired the two males.

"Nothin' much. Just lazin' around." Leon said with a slight slur, in the corner you could see Zeke's secret stash of alcohol was gone. "So what's up 'miss frost'?" the buzzed conduit ask, before he was frozen solid.

"Cole someone name Katherine is looking for you, says she needs your help with something."

"Kat? I haven't seen her since Empire City!"

"Waish… ish this chickypo hoooottttt?" the now drunk, assuming by the barrels of beer and liquor lying around, Leon slurred.

"Dude she's gay." Cole deadpanned. Kuo released an internal sigh.

"Tha wasshn't the queshion!" the obviously drunk man screamed, wanting his answer he turned to Kuo, "well?"

"Well what?" the cryokenetic conduit asked back. Before she got her answer the aerokinetic passed out on the roof. Both of them left the roof, leaving Leon on the concrete sleeping. They raced to the meting stop, Cole using his lightning tether to swing across town like an electric Spider-Man, and Kuo flying closely behind.

"How much longer is he going to make me wait!" said a irritated young woman in her early twenties, about 5 3" in height, has a creamy pale skin, with X shaped scars all over her body, especially the one on her left eye, has medium long black layered hair, and cat-slitted brown eyes, stomped her foot waiting at the cathedral for her friend. She's wearing burned sweater, and pants, along with leather boots, and gloves. She looks around once more for the prime conduit, and due to her cat-enhanced vision, she spots him swinging with the woman she asked before flying behind him.

"Cole!" Katherine White, or just Kat, screamed, waving getting the attention of the electric man. Cole saw his friend waving and did one final swing. After landing he took a short walk up to the cathedral, towards his similar powered conduit. "Hey, Kat! Nice to see you again!"

"You too Cole!" the cat-like girl greeted happily. The three super humans went into the cathedral to chat. From what Kuo was saying on they're way here it was really important. After catching up both electric based conduits started talking business, "So, not that I mind you being here, what's up? Kuo said you have an offer."

"Hm? Oh, yeah! I want you to join the army!" Cole's jaw dropped.

"Eh?"

"During the past two weeks Conduits have been activating and taking over pretty much the world, though they don't come here, Canada, Alaska, Russia, and Empire City. The remaining government wants Prime Conduit: Cole MacGrath to lead a task force for conduits against conduits, and also recruit any willing conduits. Man! I thought I would get to him first!" the three looked up to see Leon standing upside down on the sealing.

"Who're you!" Kat shouted pointing at the upside down man. Leon just chuckled floating down to the ground, taking time to dust his coat off, his face having a extremely wide smile, "well, kittycat, I am the current leader of the Alaska Conduit Task Force, or ACTF. I was sent here to recruit sparky and his friends here."

Cole opened his mouth to speak when the aerokinetic interrupted him, "And yes the Kessler thing was true, in fact I was already on my way here when my superiors called."

Out of nowhere Nix teleported in and ran up to Cole, a worried look on her face. "Cole-baby we got a problem them militia, an' ice guys are workin' together now. An' they're on their way here!" a huge BOOM filled the air and the five conduits turned to see a platoon of militia, three ice Titans, one Devourer, and a combo of fifty plus Vermaak 88 and swamp monsters.

"Huh? Thought we took all these guys out?"

"Me too… but who cares! Time to kick ass!" Nix teleported to the closest militia and lit him aflame, Leon, following her example, swung his arms sending a high pressured blast of black wind, slicing through one of the Titans and taking out most of the militia soldiers. Cole and Kat both summoned a Lightning Vortex; (Cole regained his powers from the first game due to two of the blast cores) the resulting damage took out all the grunts and the devourer.

"Anybody up for a combo move?" The white-haired man joked. The two Titans looked at each other then shot their ice beams. The conduits acted fast, Cole launched himself with his Ice Launch and activated his Megawatt Blades, Kat used Lions Roar to propel Cole in one of the titans, and he stabbed his electric blades into the Titan's head. Then Kuo froze the last enemy's feet. Nix shot a fireball the size of basketball at the Titan; Leon then used his wind to enlarge the fire to the size of a car. BAM! Right in the smacker!

The Titan stumbled back, his armor melting. Suddenly there was no air. Gasping the Titan looked for the source to see a sweating Leon holding the vacuum ball around the wannabe conduit.

"OI! COLE, KAT! You two use that move in this bubble, NOW!" they did and the vacuum became a light bulb. Electricity surged through the bubble illuminating it, and blinding everyone's eyes. The light dimmed at the Titan was gone, not even a trace of its existence was left. New Marias' Saint and the Electric Feline looked at the now slightly burned Aerokinetic, Kuo looked around for anymore dangers, and Nix was gushing about the final move and how 'badass' it was.

"That was fucking awesome!" The dark skinned woman jumped around in glee.

"Hey you okay man? You look tired." Cole's voice came with Kat's, standing over the fellow conduit.

"Yeah… I'm good… you guys ready to leave?" he huffed out with a very tired smile.

"Leave where?

"Alaska."

Extra: The Pink Bunny

"Die already you little monster!" Leon screamed killing a Revenger. The beast exploded covering the Aerokinetic in blood. Thinking he could rest, Leon looked at the blood covering him.

"Man… I hope this washes out, it's my favorite jacket…"

"You! Get out of our territory!" A random Vermaak 88 soldier said, freezing the conduit.

"That's cold!" blue eyes glared at the soldier, "Your dead!" His movements slowed, Leon got up to strife the mock conduit, but the enemy ran away. Leon sighed he prepared to chase him with all his fury, but a scream stopped him. Curious he peered over to the next building to see some militia was abusing a beautiful woman and a little girl. Choosing the right thing to do over vengeance Leon flew over and listened for a few seconds.

"Well what do we have here a hot chick and a brat. What should we do?" the one guy asked the other two, fear clouding the two hostages' eyes.

"Kill the brat." The little girl started crying, Leon started losing his patience.

"And we f-" SLASH! A black wind cuts the third guy's throat before he could finish, Leon appearing behind one of the others and snapped his neck.

"Watch your words! There are little ears present!" turning to the woman and child, "please, both of you, close your eyes, this isn't gonna be pretty." Doing as told they close they're eyes, all they hear are a few gun shots, curses, the strange man scolding the hick, and finally blood splattering.

"You can open your eyes." The two female once again did as told and saw the man covered in more blood.

"Thank you!" the child thanks her savior with a smile. She briskly walked over and hugged Leon's leg, causing the man to blush and nervously laugh. "It was no trouble. Hahaha…"

The girl shook her head, she run back into the house and came back as fast her little legs could carry her with a stuffed pink bunny. She raised it to him.

"Is this for me?" she nodded, "well thank you." He smiled at her, he then noticed that the Vermaak guy came back and was aiming for the mom, he jumped and picked her up bridal style, also beheading the ice soldier.

"Um, thank you." The woman squeaked out, Leon realized their position and started blushing.

"I-It's, um ha-ha, no, uh, problem." He stuttered. The woman leaned up and kissed his cheek. Turning redder then an apple, Leon quickly grabbed the pink bunny on the floor and absconded in a puff of air.

He needed a drink, was his thought heading to Zeke's roof.

* * *

I just realized that I forgot Kuo kicking Cole's ass, sorry. and Black-Kat-77 I hope I got your OC right tell me if I'm wrong! R&R people!

till next time. Thunder Tyrant 77 out, PEACE!


	4. Looking for two

I'm Back~ so here is the new chapter of TCW I have OCs from other authors in this chapter so please tell me if I portrayed them correctly if so good! If not I'll make adjustments.

Disclaim: I own nothing if i did Cole would never die, ever.

* * *

Recap

"_Leave where?__"_

"_Alaska."_

* * *

"Alaska? Why would we go to Alaska!" Nix screamed at the downed wind conduit, kicking him in his stomach. Leon winced closing his eyes upon feeling the foot impact his stomach he then glared at the dark skinned woman.

"Oh, _real_ _nice_. Hit the injured guy that helped you." He glared at the Napalm conduit, slowly getting up from the ground, " Do you have any other plans? Because you can't want to spend the rest of your days here, do you?"

"Well no, but Alaska is filled with never ending snow, and the houses are made of ice, and and-" nix started complaining a list before Leon suddenly shouted, "REALLY, FUCKING REALLY. IS THAT WHAT EVERYBODY THINKS OF ALASKA! I MEAN REALLY! THERE IS SUMMER THERE! AND IGLOOS, REALLY, ALASKA DOES HAVE CITIES YA KNOW- FUCK THIS!" in a puff of air the conduit disappeared, the four conduits looked at each other, confused.

"What's his problem?" Cole asked himself aloud.

"Who knows?" Kat answered the Electric Man, shrugging at the aerokinetic's rage fest.

===- Outside New Marias – 1:45

A tall dark looking figure and a cloaked figure stand outside the city of New Marias. The skinner one reached into his trench coat, pulling out two photos, a man and a woman, he looks towards his partner. He hands the woman's picture to the man next to him.

"Here's your target, the boss wants my target alive, but you can do whatever to her." He coldly stated, drawing in a deep breath. "Remember these two are both Conduits so they will struggle." The other man looked at his photo, and grinned maliciously.

"Good that means I can torture her for a longer period, hehehe…"

The two separated and went into the bright partying city.

===- Leon's location (unknown) – 1:55

Leon sat in a darkened room, angry and ready to punch the first thing that came through the door, he ran all the way around the city to find the perfect hiding spot. He needed to cool off. They insulted his homeland! Damn bastards!

"UUUUUHHHHGGGG!" he raged, flipping all the tables, all of them. He unknowingly made a tornado that is surrounding the building in his rage.

===- In front of Cathedral – 1:57

"For the last time Larouche I will NOT charge all your batteries so you don't have to pay your electric bill!" Screaming into his phone the prime conduit then sighed, "if I do it this month only will you get off my back… sweet, I'll be there in two hours." He then hung up on the older man. Nix, seeing she had nothing to do, left the scene to look for something to punch. Kuo and Kat were chatting on what they should do.

"Well we could look for Leon, that's a option." The cryokenetic purposed to the cat-like powered conduit.

"Why should we? He seems like a pansy to me. Why do we need him?" _'Kat must really not like the guy'_ was the thought of ex-NSA agent. Truthfully she didn't, the guy screamed immaturity for gods sake! To her, his personality was irritating, he was too carefree in her tastes even, though she herself is a bit laid back outside of battle, and the wind conduit seemed to always be two steps ahead. Maybe it was the fact he had pretty much taken down the entire semi-army that came after them, or something as stupid as him just being a man, she didn't know, but she knows she is not looking for the windbag.

===- Leon's location (unknown) – 1:57

"Achoo!" Leon sneezed; he looked around, stopping his tantrum for a second. "Someone must be talking about me." He shrugged and went back to destroying everything in the room.

===- In front of movie theater – 2:00

Zeke just got done hitting on some chicks; let's say their extremely beefy boyfriends did not like that, so the now beaten Zeke was headed back home… er, roof? _'I need an apartment or something'_ the fat man thought.

He looked around to see which way he needed to go to get back to the roof/home; he then saw a man Gaunt, angular, pale, and quite imposing. He dresses in a black trench coat and boots, grey pants and tank top, white gloves, a bandolier, and an oxygen tank on his back, connecting to the mask on his face. His arms and legs are somewhat withered, though they still function fine. The weird and somewhat intimidating man came up to Zeke and asked in a Darth Vader like voice, scratchy and out of breath.

"Where can I find Cole McGrath?"

"Why should I tell you?" Zeke retorted to the man, hand slowly reaching towards his gun, "who are you anyway?"

The man's eyes suddenly widened, "Very sorry, I am. I have been contracted to find McGrath and bring him to my client." Mikhal stated, eyes returning to there normal indifferent state.

"And who is your 'client'?" Zeke now had his hand on his six-shooter, not wanting to take any chances. He didn't like the sound of anything he was saying. Contracted by whom? And what do they want with his brother? People were walking by, not even listening to the conversation about their saint.

"That I cannot say, it's policy. But please tell me where Cole McGrath is, I do not want to kill you." He heaved in some air, from the look in his eye Zeke knew he wasn't lying. Just then nix teleported in and looked at both of them, raising an eyebrow, she told Zeke the one thing that Mikhal wanted.

"Yo Zeke, Cole's at the Cathedral waitin' for ya." After that sentence the trench coated man ran in the direction of the holy building, Zeke on his tail. They left a very confused Nix behind, "did I miss somethin'?" She then teleported, resuming her mission to find something to punch once more.

===- Mid-air Gas Works – 2:10

Kuo decided to look for the Aerokinetic herself, when she reached gasworks she saw a huge typhoon surrounding a warehouse. _'Idiot. It's like he wants to be found'_ Kuo mused to herself before flying towards the building, not knowing she was being followed. His hair is black and kept in a long crew cut, he wears blue jeans, a blood red t-shirt, with a black jacket, the jacket has an insignia on the back of it in the shape of an atom with too many electrons, and fingerless gloves.

"Hehehe she's hotter in person hehehe… I'll have fun killing her." The man said before leaping after the beautiful ice conduit.

===- Cathedral – same time

"Hey Kat, where's Kuo?" Cole asked finally getting off his phone. People are calling him left and right today! Gaining a very cat-like grin, along with spouting a tail and cat ears, she started teasing her rival.

"Why you worried about your girlfriend~?" she said in a singsong tone.

"Girlfriend? She's a friend. But I don't think Kuo sees me that way." The prime conduit replies densely. Kat sweatdropped, _'you don't see the hot chick pretty much swooning all over your sparking ass' _face meet palm, and palm meet face. As hard as she could Kat facepalmed at her rival's stupidity, she would have hit him but a sprinting man with an oxygen tank on his back caught her attention. Cole saw him too, and his sight zoomed in to catch Zeke a good quarter mile behind the dark looking guy.

Mikhal pulled a brake check, abruptly stopping in front of the two electric conduits. His eyes connect with Cole's and he can see the power in the Electric man's eyes, he didn't want to fight that power.

"Please come with me Cole McGrath. I will use force if necessary."

===- Leon's base (empty warehouse) – 2:12

Having vented most of his anger Leon sensed another presence. Turning around, ready to attack, he saw the ice blue irises of one Lucy Kuo. Seeing he wasn't in danger he then lazily sat in a chair and yawned.

"Wadda want Kuo?" She then took a seat next to him.

"Explain to me what's happening outside New Marias." Kuo ordered.

"I would love to… but I don't work for you." The man cracked a crooked smile and looked up, "and I wouldn't want the uninvited guest to hear us." Pushing Kuo and moving himself out of their chair two thick steel beams appeared out of thin air where they once sat.

"Shoot I missed." The man following Kuo appeared, his maniacal grin told them he's happy they lived, "the name's. How long did you know I was here? And I don't like being with people so please just answer fast."

"I knew you were here the moment you came in the building, but anyway you came for her right? Who sent you? And if I don't like the answer, well horror movies would be put to shame…" his eyes losing all their immaturity and joking persona and replaced with a calculating and observing look. "Ya see, I don't like it when my friends are hurt."

* * *

Cliffhanger! I am going to do fight scenes for the two chapters the first is Cole and Kat (and Zeke) vs. Mikhal S. Duponte, then Leon and Kuo vs. Alex Roland Tachibana. And yes Nix will be doing something in the chapters as well. R&R too!

Thunder Tyrant 77 out, PEACE!


End file.
